


Scabs

by Littuhljay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Deceit Sanders Lies, Evil Deceit Sanders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past, Past Abuse, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littuhljay/pseuds/Littuhljay
Summary: Virgil wasn't acting normal when Deceit showed up. Do they know each other? What did Roman mean by "The Dark Sides"? Is Virgil in love? Is Patton the one they should really be afraid of? (No, definitely not). All these questions answered!





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his friends. I do use some direct quotes from some videos to make things more realistic. I only own the idea of the story that unfolds outside of anything directly said in the videos.  
> Can Lying Be Good? video dialogue was used in this chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2d4oti_eBo&t=1331s (17:48)

“Virgil. Buddy. I know you aren’t too keen on it at first, but come on. Could you stand to lose the support of one of Thomas’ friends?” Patton pleaded as he was shut down time and again by the others in the room.

Virgil considered, “Well, yeah, Thomas’ friends make me feel more at ease, but Thomas lying would make me just as uneasy. And anyone who doesn’t understand that should just shut up.”

As he made this last point he glared at Patton. He’d confessed to Patton and only Patton about what had happened in his past. Why would Patton, even this desperate for whatever reason, try to convince him that lying was good?

“Virgil, it’s me. Aren’t we friends?” His face turned into Patton’s usual sad puppy-eyed look and Virgil felt a pang of guilt, but his heart had also skipped a beat upon finding himself with a sudden realization. This wasn’t Patton.

“I’m not so sure we are,” Virgil replied.

If this was Patton he would never forgive the man or himself for this. But if he was correct… There was much at stake besides just preventing Thomas from losing a friend. Patton turned to Thomas, abandoning trying to reason with the others. He began panicking, saying things Patton would never say.

Calmly Thomas replied, “Patton, No.”

“YES!” Patton said with a scary look in his eyes.

“You’re wrong on this one buddy.” Thomas continued. “I need to tell the truth here. And it might hurt to do that, but, whatever happens, happens.” He concluded.

Patton’s worried face changed as his eyes rolled with sarcastic nature. His eyes took on a dull and uninterested look and the usual smile from his face changed into a single line. Neither a frown of disapproval nor a smile of encouragement.

“Wow. I’m so proud of you Thomas,” he clapped. “You’re so mature.”

“I knew something smelled fishy here,” Virgil said, knowing that by now the other sides could see the issue before them.

“Oh. You mean how he’s clearly…*muffled talking*” Logan tried to explain, as was his nature.

Instead, his hand was controlled by Patton and placed over his mouth to prevent the reveal from taking place. He was in control now. The others were unable to do anything unless Thomas overpowered him. That could only happen if Thomas knew, but with him in control, that wasn’t likely to happen. Virgil felt his throat swell with panic and his heart seemed to pull him to the ground. All he wanted was to curl into a ball and submit.

“You have to give us permission first,” Roman said, thinking on his feet very well and creatively to get Thomas to take control.

If Thomas were to actively think about wanting to understand the truth, Logan would be unmuted. Logic would not be stifled by the Lies.

“There are sides to everyone they’d prefer not to know about,” Virgil said, hoping to help. “But you are the boss, Thomas. Any information you want to know, you can know it. You just… have to be open to hearing it.”

Hopefully, by saying that and reminding Thomas of this fact, he would become in control once again.

“In other words, would you like to learn something new about yourself Thomas?” Roman said, saving Virgil from talking too much and possibly ruining their chances of regaining some freedom.

“I don’t… know…” Thomas said, glancing around the room with confusion.

“Oh, I don’t know either Thomas! You might not like what you find.” Patton said in an exaggerated fashion.

Thomas seemed to be spurred on by those words, the opposite effect of what "Patton" likely wanted.

“Fine tell me!”

Virgil felt himself relax a tiny amount as Logan was finally able to speak.

“Deceit!” He yelled, pointing a finger accusingly.

Patton’s form shifted in the blink of an eye and then HE was visible. The fedora, the cape, the misshapen face. Virgil turned his head and hunched his shoulders, wanting to avoid eye contact with Deceit yet couldn’t help but peer at him from the side. Roman reacted to the new presence a tad differently, expressing how he felt aloud. Deceit slyly complimented him and Roman took it at face value. Logan seemed as though he was going to explain but seemed to decide it wasn’t worth his time.

“And Virgil,” The snake eye and normal one faced him. Virgil felt panic well up in his chest. Deceit had turned his attention to him. “I adore the more intense eyeshadow. It totally doesn’t make you look like a raccoon.”

Virgil took a deep, calming breath and pulled what courage he had in him to quip back.

“Nice gloves. Did you just finish washing some dishes?”

“Yes.” Deceit answered, lying as always.

They both knew why Deceit now wore those gloves. Thomas seemed to take on the panic that Virgil had just shaken off.

“Why didn’t I know about him until now!?”

“He.. had you convinced you’re an honest person,” Virgil explained, careful to look at Thomas and avoiding looking directly at Deceit for fear of being reminded of the past too much.

Logan continued explaining this and statistics regarding lying. Virgil made himself seem invested in the conversation so as to not have to look in the direction of the one who’d broken him. As the plot continued Virgil focused himself on taking deep breaths and finding a way to be calm despite the presence staring holes into his head.

He jumped as Thomas shouted, “Where is Patton!!!”

“HOW DARE YOU STAND WHERE HE STOOD!!” Roman joined.

“You foolish dummy. I am, and always HAVE BEEN, Patton. You have no morality. Sorry to break it to you but-” Virgil felt Thomas’ panic, but tenfold as Deceit continued with his lies. What if he had confessed his pain to the very person that had caused it? What if Patton had been a grand illusion, this whole new life with the others... What if it was only another of his lies!? Suddenly Patton showed up, rising from the ground as all the others usually did.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, laughing with a smile on his adorable face. “Um… you’re in my spot…” he said to Deceit, gesturing for emphasis.

Virgil felt himself light up with hope. He was saved. Patton would take the spot, leaving no room for Deceit’s presence and instead he would give all of them safety. The usual shenanigans between the four of them ensued then a serious turn took part, just before they left.

“Oho… maybe Deceit wasn’t so bad.” Logan said, upon Patton making a pun.

Virgil smiled softly because he knew that wasn’t meant with any sincerity by any of them.

“Kiddo, simply put, Deceit is an inner coach that acts with one intention of self-preservation,” Patton explained, truly enough.

“Well. This time around I’m gonna tune out that inner coach and set things right.” Thomas decided, firmly. "But, before I do… um…one more question. Are there any other Sides that Deceit has hidden away from me?” Thomas asked. Anxiety felt as though a knife had run through him. They couldn’t talk about that so soon after what had just happened…

Hesitantly Patton replied, “Yes…”

“The Dark Sides” Roman said dramatically, using the nickname he’d given them years ago.

Virgil sighed, looking away from Roman and repressing the memory of his time as one of those sides.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the word "lies" is said hundreds of times in a few minutes? Virgil feels a breakdown in the making. He can either go back to his room and suffer through it again or...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems there's some demand for more of this so here we are. Chapter Two.

The New Year was rolling in. Thomas was thinking on all he’d done throughout the year and how successful he’d been. Then Logan, Patton, and Roman began arguing over what he should focus on for the coming year. Thus heightening his anxiety. Despite the grin he wore upon arrival, Virgil did not appreciate the suffering. It was painful for him just as it was for Thomas to see all of them fighting.

  
“So, isn’t this nice.”

“Oh, good, my anxiety, right on time,” Thomas said, with apprehension.

He’d come to associate Virgil directly with his anxiety even though there was more to it than that.

“What are you doing back here?” Roman asked, in disgust.

Roman had seemed to have developed a personal grudge against Virgil since Thomas had asked him to get rid of him. Even before that he hadn’t been the biggest fan of Virgil for many reasons.

“All these emotions and thoughts in complete turmoil? How could I not show up at this party?” Virgil responded sarcastically.

In truth, his goal in being here was to lessen the now heightened emotional turmoil for Thomas. Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to be welcomed with open arms by any means. But at least he could give them all somewhere to focus their efforts so that they would stop fighting each other. He poked where it hurt, realistically pointing out that these goals were almost never accomplished when Thomas set them every year. This brought Logan to help him with his side of the argument.

“Can’t lie about that,” Patton added.

Virgil smiled through his pain at the mention of lies, the emotional scars still being a tad fresh and painful.

“See? You know it’s true.” Virgil continued

“Ugh, I do not like you,” Roman said.

Being Thomas’ hopes and dreams he disliked when reality differed from his goals. Thomas began singing to convince himself that there was no way this was true. Instead each time he was knocked down by one of the sides pointing out the flaws in his statements and how they did not align with his actions.  
Virgil fought his pain aside and sang out the point.

“They're lies lies lies lies lies.” He sang. “Give it up. Resolutions are nothing more than empty promises to yourself. Shouldn’t even try.”

“Okay…” Thomas admitted. “Maybe thinking big like that is not the way to go, but resolutions don’t have to be big. They can be reasonable.”

He began singing of smaller and more reasonable goals that he should manage better in his life. It just didn’t seem like he was expecting much out of the year.

“Don’t kid yourself, you know your year can’t be that sublime.”

“You may be right, but I’ll prove you wrong. We’ll both find out in time.” Thomas responded.

“You can’t always rely on a catchy tune to solve your problems.” Virgil retorted.

“I disagree,” Roman retorted.

“So long anxiety,” Thomas added.

Secretly, Virgil was glad that the music had been enough to end the anxiety that had been coursing through Thomas moments before.  
Roman called out to Virgil just as they left “If you had a New Years resolution what would it be?”

“Probably to find a darker eyeshadow to better match my soul.”

“YOU are an EMO NIGHTMARE,” Roman said, in a surprised tone.

Virgil clicked his tongue in his mouth then thought for a moment, “Thank you.” he responded, taking it as a compliment.”

It wasn’t long after that, Virgil sought out Patton in his “room”.  
If any of the sides would be sympathetic to what had happened, it would be Patton. He was, after all, the one who’d been the first to accept him.

“Patton…?” He called out hesitantly.

“Hey, kiddo! What’s going on?” Patton called out, stretched out on the couch, reading from a stack of journals.

“I uh… I was hoping to get… something off my- You know what, it’s stupid I’ll just…” He started to leave.

“Now now,” Patton sat up, putting down the journal. “You need to say something, I am open ears.”

Virgil sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge of the couch, tense as though ready to run at a moments notice.

“It’s just… There was this… thing that happened and… I need to talk about it… It’s just been building up inside me and it hurts. Maybe if I talk about it… I just hope it’ll get better.”

“Well go on then. I’m happy to help.” Patton said, softly.

“It started with this guy…” Virgil began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I end with a beginning. Worry not, a third chapter will be on the way shortly. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this. Leave a comment, Kudos, whatever. I love feedback, even if it's just saying that you enjoyed it.


	3. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. At long last. No more keeping everyone on the edge. I’m sure you’ve guessed by now but yeah. Stuff happened. A warning, some dark stuff happens this chapter.

*Two Years Ago(Early 2016)*

The day they met seemed as average as one of Virgil’s days usually went. He hid in his room and just hoped that there wouldn’t be a reason for him to do anything the entire day. He lay on the couch and sighed every now and then with exasperation. Suddenly he felt an unfamiliar presence in his room. He sat up suddenly and whipped his head around, searching for the source of the disturbance in the dark forces of his room. That’s when he first saw… _him_. He wore a dark cape and a black bowler hat. His face looked as though it were half damaged, like he had some kind of sickness that had caused his face to grow scales or something similar.

 

“Well, isn’t this place just sunshine and rainbows,” he said in a dark and deep voice, a grin spreading on his face.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Virgil asked with more confidence than he felt.

 

The stranger crossed the room and loomed over Virgil where he still sat on the couch. He reached up with a bare hand, caressing Virgil’s face, a thumb brushing across his lips.

 

“I’m here to talk,” he said softly, their faces incredibly close together.

 

Virgil could hear his heart pounding so hard he felt like his head was going to explode. He’d always disliked close contact with others. He avoided it at all costs, in fact. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything the stranger placed his mouth over Virgil’s.

Instantly Virgil felt his heart swell in his chest, his stomach seemed to gain a warm feeling and his eyes shot wide open before fluttering shut and he kissed the stranger back.

Wait.

What was he doing?

He knew nothing about this stranger.

Virgil pulled back quickly and suddenly, slamming his head against the back of the couch. Using a nimbleness he didn’t know he had he jumped over the couch, putting it between himself and the stranger.

 

“Stop,” he gasped, breathlessly. “I- get out of my room! I don’t even know you! Why the hell- what was that!?”

 

“It’s okay Virgil,” the stranger knew his name. “I’m only here for you. You see, I’ve been watching you, I’ve been falling for you.”

 

As he spoke the stranger slowly paced around the couch, growing closer to Virgil once again, his eyes on him in a predatory manner.

 

“N-no. Go away… I- I don’t care what imaginary feelings you have or whatever reason t-that you’re actually here… j-just…” Virgil felt less and less sure of himself as the stranger got closer to him once more.

 

He couldn’t help his eyes from glancing down at those surprisingly soft, pale lips. He wondered if he remembered them correctly, already questioning his memory of the event from mere seconds ago.

 

“It’s okay,” the stranger repeated, closing the distance between them and pressing his body against Virgil’s. “I’m here for you. I’m here to talk to you, to be with you.”

 

He seemed to have a scent about him. Whatever it was was overpowering and made Virgil choke on his words. Though, to his credit, he continued backing away from the stranger until he hit the wall. The mysterious man reached down this time, their bodies still pressed together. He wrapped his hands around either of Virgil’s wrists with a gentle yet assured grip then flipped them above his head, pinning them to the wall.

Virgil inhaled, prepared to yell and tell the stranger to get out once again. To leave him alone. To explain himself and his actions. Instead he found his voice missing. He felt the stranger’s body pressed against his as he kissed him once more. Virgil struggled weakly against the pin that held him against the wall, unable to find anything in him powerful enough to throw off this stranger.

The man pulled his mouth away and latched it to his jawline and neck, sucking on his skin.

“P-please…” Virgil gasped out finally.

 

“Don’t worry,” The stranger said softly against his neck. “You’ll get just what you want very soon.”

 

Virgil felt a shiver go down his back at those words.

 

“W-what do you mean…? I-I don’t want anything… I just… I just want you t-to leave,” he swallowed harshly with fear.

 

“Hush, everything will be okay.”

 

The stranger held Virgil’s hands above his head with one hand and reached down with the other. Trailing it down his chest and stomach until reaching his waist, where he slipped his fingers beneath the band of his pants, cupping the sensitive organ contained within with a gentle yet firm hand.

Once again Virgil felt panic and fear well up in him and attempted to push this stranger away with every ounce of will he had. It was no use, as it seemed he was stronger than Virgil could ever hope to be, not just in his physical strength. This mysterious person had an overwhelming and powerful aura about him that made one surrender to his sweet words.

The stranger seemed to sense that Virgil had now fully fallen under his spell as he pulled him away from the wall and led him around the couch to lay him down across it. Virgil lay there, paralyzed with fear, as the stranger slowly removed his clothes, touching and licking every bit of his flesh as he did so. All he wanted was to scream and run and fight but found himself only shivering silently on the couch in fear as the stranger climbed on top of him.

 

*Present day*

“Hey, Virgil. It- It’s okay if you don’t want to keep talking about this. I- understand now.” Patton said, interrupting in a quiet manner.

 

Virgil shuddered and closed his eyes willing away the tears welling up in his eyes and the sobs in his throat.

 

“I… that wasn’t the last time he did that… he came back. Over and over again… I never knew what to do and I just…”

 

Patton slowly reached out and rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

 

“It’ll be okay. I understand now, and I swear, I will help you.”

 

Virgil let go of his pride and allowed himself to sob into Patton’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Next chapter will be not long from now so keep in the loop. We’ll get into the events after the “Can Lying be Good” video chapter.


	4. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes the dark sides so dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back!!!!  
> I should be back to posting up a bit more regularly. So look forward to that.

Virgil knew it was a matter of time before Thomas asked about the other dark sides. With them having been mentioned and confirmed by the others it was obviously inevitable, still, he wanted to hope otherwise.

Unfortunately, after his appearance, which had scarred Virgil enough to make him spend the rest of the day drinking cocoa with Patton, Deceit had continued appearing a few seconds at a time. Almost as though he were monitoring them.

As usual, Thomas encountered a dilemma with his friends and the way he was living his life. He called out to the sides for help, wanting to know what he could do to fix things, to make people stay with him, so he wouldn’t have to be alone, as he feared so greatly. Unfortunately, instead of Patton, Deceit took the stage. He tried to convince Thomas that being alone was just fine. He didn’t need his friends, they only held him back from his real potential, from what he could be doing.

“It’s not like they actually care. I mean, how could they?” Deceit questioned Thomas. “What have you ever done for them besides let them down?”

Virgil stood in the room talking to Thomas and attempting to calm him from the pain of the lies he was being told by himself via Deceit and looked to Roman and Logan for help. However, in their places stood the others. Arguably worse than Deceit himself. Their eyes pierced through dark figures of shadow. He found himself unable to focus on calming Thomas and instead they both began to panic overwhelmingly. His vision started to shift, spots and darkness crept across his field of view. He could feel the icy shadowy hands reaching for him. He was choking on the air itself. In some feeble attempt at hope, he looked towards Thomas, hoping that he may have something in him still fighting against this. Instead, the male’s eyes were glazed over as he stared in a sad manner towards Virgil blankly. He didn’t see his anxiety, he only saw whatever lies were being whispered in his ear, as Deceit took hold of him.

Virgil felt himself fall to the ground upon seeing this. He could no longer fight. He’d tried so hard to be like the others. To be bright and good enough to help Thomas and defend him from this darkness that was ever present. But it seemed it was only his destiny to be swallowed by it again and again.

He closed his eyes, letting out one last breath. Maybe he could finally be at peace now.

Sitting up abruptly from bed Virgil gasped with shock, sweat soaking his skin, clothes, and sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is on the shorter side but there's more to come in the very near future so stay tuned.


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Virgil to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Here's another chapter. I really hope you enjoy. I haven't planned this as well as I could have but the Dark Sides are developing in my brain. This is just my theory towards who the dark sides are.

He couldn’t let this happen. Something needed to be done and Virgil was determined to get to the bottom of why Deceit had decided to show himself. Something was being planned by the “Dark Sides”, as Roman had dubbed them.

Since joining the others Virgil had hoped and prayed despite knowing it would never happen.

He’d focused so much on just fitting in and being accepted all he wanted was for the Dark Sides and that time of his life to disappear and only ever haunt him in his nightmares.  
Virgil knew he was the only one who could try and find out exactly what but it came at great risk. However, after this nightmare he couldn’t think of much else to do that would be worth any amount of time.

And so Virgil willed himself into the place he’d sworn to never return to. The dark sides all tended to meet one another in the room of one specific side, arguably the darkest.  
His room was a mess, it lacked any sort of care, and was filled with every one of Thomas’s regrets.

The egging feeling Virgil knew lay within Thomas, Depression.

Carefully, Virgil waded through the dark room and mess to a place he knew he could hide in order to listen, unobserved by the others. Just beyond where he once stood when part of these very meetings. Once in place, it was only a matter of waiting.

Waiting was one of the worst things to happen in Virgil’s life. It always caused him to enter his worst form.  
He couldn’t help but think as to what might happen should he get caught. The others would never know. Would they even care? Would Roman care?

He had to admit, even when Roman hated and despised Virgil during the early stages of his introduction, Virgil had seen the side as lovelier than the others.  
Listening to him ramble and practice over and over, rehearsing and scrambling about with costumes and other miscellaneous things, it calmed Virgil a lot of the time. Unbeknownst to Roman, Virgil would often visit the side’s room and simply watch and listen to him when things were particularly stressful.

A throat clearing startled Virgil from his thoughts and nearly caused him to give away his hiding place. Looking down at the room he could see the Dark Sides had gathered, and there was a fourth figure with them.

Depression spoke first, “How goes the plan, Deceit?”

“Oh definitely NOT great at all. I most certainly DON’T have them all knocked off their game.” Deceit said, chuckling softly.

“I honestly still say we should just move the plan up faster. We don’t need to wait so much, they’re not even strong anyways.” Of course, Ignorance put in his unneeded thoughts, which were promptly ignored.  
“Soon we will reveal what’s been building since HE left. What’s been left behind by him. Everything that we ever needed, and none of the rest of it.” Depression said softly.

“Uhm… when’s the next meeting again?” Ignorance said softly, as the others disappeared to do who knows what before leaving himself.

The fourth figure remained and Virgil waited with bated breath before having it lock it’s ice cold eyes upon him and grin in the darkness before fading into it.

The face, and smile, it’s mere presence felt familiar yet a stranger to Virgil. Similar to looking into a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Points to anyone who can figure this out(it's not super hard tbh) and Extra bonus points if you can figure out the "name" for this fourth figure.  
> Yes, the Dark Sides will be given names in my fic beyond the descriptions of their roles. However, I don't have great ideas yet so suggestions would be awesome.  
> Enjoy lovelies, see you soon.


	6. Not a Chapter. Just a Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers regarding the new Sandersides video.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iauvHYa21G8

So with new content having just released with Thomas's new video and there being more Sandersides things in existence I need to analyze and possibly edit a few chapters. I may keep with the previous canon but for now, the only major change will be that it is now canonically possible for Deceit to take the place of more than just Thomas's Morality and sense of right and wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters soon(Sometime this month) unless something comes up.  
> Promise.  
> Love y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is popular enough I'll continue writing. this is just the opening for now so I hope you all enjoy. Leave Kudos, a Comment, whatever you will.


End file.
